


Danganronpa Despair class AU

by GameBawesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Role Reversal, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: What if the 78th class became the Ultimate Despair, well we're here not to talk about that, we'll do that later, maybe.  We're here to talk about the Future Foundation and the 77th class





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've study many works, pictures, and tumblr post, to create my own fanfiction to form this story, so if anyone see's something similar to someone else's, I'm sorry

The mutual killing was ending, and with it, Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair, was surrounded by the seven survivors.  
   
“So this is the despair of death! It’s wonderful feeling!”  
   
She looks at the survivors with a gleam in her, a gleam of despair.  
   
“I did all I could, but but my great Despairful empire comes down! And now it’s PUNISHMENT TIME.”  
   
And the most painful execution commenced, as she goes through every execution. She was cooked in a volcano, drove off a cliff, impaled while dancing, smashed under a bulldozer in a hamster cage, shot into space, before crashing down and finally, as was holding a Monokuma, she smiled as she was crushed under a tetris block.  
   
The seven survivors go to the gym, and open the door.  
   
From an outside perspective, a group of people watches from a screen.  
   
“So, It’s over” Said a silver haired man “Hope's Peak Academy is unlock”  
   
“It’s was Junko Enoshima along…..”  
   
The room was silent for a minute, until someone asked a question.  
   
“Wait, where's Chisa” said a muscular man in a heavy jacket.  
   
Meanwhile, a orange haired woman, ran through the parking lot, trying to find a vehicle.  
   
“Hey, you can’t leave!”  
   
She drove off to the old building of Hope's Peak Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know the survivors by there description

Chisa Yukizome, former Super High School Level Housekeeper, and Class 77-B's homeroom teacher, drove through desolate street trying to get the former school.   
   
On her mind is the memories of her students, her school days. She wonder if they would remember her, but if not, she’ll help them remember.  
   
Then stopping at the front of the school, where the turrets can’t hit her, she saw the seven survivors, her student, her friends.  
   
“Hello, are you here to rescue us?” said the short, light pink haired girl.  
   
Chiaki. It seemed like a dream that she’ll see her former students again, but that dream was now real.  
   
Unsuspected to the survivors, she ran, until she hugged the girl as she cried.  
   
“Who are you?” said a woman, pulling a sword in self defense.  
   
“Whoever you are, if you hurt her...” said the large muscular man.  
   
“Hey, she not hurting anyone, so put the sword away” said a woman with a camera.  
   
Chisa looked up to them , with a gleam of happiness in her eyes.  
   
“Peko, Nekomaru, Mahiru!” She said as she hugged them.  
   
“So you are here to help us?” said a man in a yellow jumpsuit.  
   
“Souda, you haven't changed a bit” she pulled on his cheek.  
   
“OW, OW, OW’  
   
“Oh, Ibuki likes her.”  
   
“Ibuki, come here” Chisa said “ I miss you guys so much.”  
   
“I’m sorry, but you know us” said Chiaki  
   
She hugged them all. She didn’t care if they don’t remember her, she’ll help them remember.

“I hate to ruin the moment, but we got company” said a pale tall man, in a green jacket.  
   
They all look in distance to see helicopters coming towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why there seven survivors, is because since none of the 77th class would be the mastermind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone going to the building

In the sky, in a helicopter, a group of eight were in, waiting for their fate. However, Chisa wanted to comfort them, build trust in them, to rebuild her relationship with them.  
   
“hey, it’s okay, with me, you'll alright.”  
   
“Thank you.”  
   
“What’s your name, anyway.”  
   
“My name is Chisa Yukizome, former Super High School Level Housekeeper, and your homeroom teacher.”  
   
“Wait, you know us from our school days?”  
   
“Yes, Mahiru, you all were a great class.”  
   
“Then you must know our school days, and the times we had with the other students….”  
   
The group went silent, each with a pain in the eyes, as they remember the executions, and murders.  
   
“Hey, it’s okay, stick with me, and I’ll never let anything happen to you.”  
   
“You promised” said Chiaki  
   
“I promised”

Then the helicopter stopped.  
   
“I guessed were here, where ever we’re are” said Nagito.  
   
They all got out and walked into the tall, large building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain later

The survivors of the 77th class was heading inside the headquarters of Future Foundation. When they got to the top to the meeting room, with thirteen people. There was a man at the end of the room, the Head. He was his late thirties. He had dark purple hair and eyes, which his black suit and purple tie.  
   
On his left side was silver haired man with a stern look on face. On his right was a young woman in a large brown overcoat, with lavender hair and purple eyes that matches the man.  
   
“So you are the survivors of the 77th class?” asked the man.  
   
“Who are you?” asked Chiaki  
   
“I am Jin Kirigiri, former headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, and now, Head of Future Foundation.”  
   
“Wait, what about the remains and information that said the Headmaster was a man named Kazuo Tengan?” Asked Nagito.  
   
“That partly true, Kazuo Tengan was my predecessor, he was with in the building, before he was executed.”  
   
This is Kyosuke Munakata, former Super High School Level Student Council President and leader of the 2nd Division, and this is my daughter, Kyoko, Former Super High School Level Detective, and Head of the 10th Division. And now,, we want to hear your perspective”  
   
They told them about the game. The executions, the motives, the losts, the mastermind. With each thing they said, Chisa saw a pain in each they’re eyes, but they pressed on.  
   
“That would be enough” Said Jin “I’m sorry for what you had to experience, but this will be useful, everyone is dismissed, except for Chisa and Kyosuke.”  
   
Everyone got up and walk out of the room. Chiaki saw Kyoko, and wanted to talk to her.  
   
“Hey, Hey, can I talk to you”  
   
But Kyoko gave her a stare before she even talked.  
   
“I'm have no idea who you are, and I'm sorry for you're experience, but let me make one thing clear, I have my eye on you."    
Then she walked away.  
   
“Isn’t she just a friendly.” said Mahiru.  
   
“Although she is kinda hot-”

Souda didn’t had time to finish before Mahiru elbowed him.  
   
“Why are men always like this.”  
   
“I don’t trust her” said Peko  
   
“There is something wrong with her.” said Nagito  
   
“Don’t worry, if she has problem, she can keep it to herself.” Said Nekomaru  
   
“Yah, Ibuki thinks she’ll grow to trust us.”  
   
“But still…”  
   
Then Chisa came out of the room.  
   
“Hello class, I have an offer for you guys.”  
   
“What is it”  
   
“Would you like to join the Future Foundation?”  
   
They all stared at her, wondering what to do.  
   
“Why would you want us? We have no experience in this?”  
   
“We can work on that, but I care about you guys and I can help you, so what do you say?”  
   
They all looked at each other, wondering what to do, until someone broke the silence.  
   
“I'm in.” said the voice of Chiaki  
   
“If you joining, I’m joining” said Mahiru  
   
“Me too.” said Peko  
   
“HURRAY” Shouted Nekomaru  
   
“Well I can manage with this offer.” said Souda.  
   
“Yahoo, Ibuki going all the way”  
“ If someone who beat Ultimate Despair itself, to pave the pathway to Hope, joins a group who fight the Despair, then I’m joining” Said Nagito.  
   
On that day, the 77th class join the Future Foundation, to fight Despair and spread Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, I'll work on sequels and prequels later. Remember this is just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> (I DO NOT OWN DANGANRONPA, IT IS OWNED BY Spike Chunsoft, Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, Spike)


End file.
